


moonstruck

by ElasticElla



Series: tipsy tales [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Maia goes to Magnus's after a shift at the bar.





	moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

> set after [sunstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542705)

Maia inhales deeply as she steps into the boys’ apartment. Well, Magnus’s apartment, but Jace doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to leave and the warlock certainly isn’t kicking him out.

It  _reeks_.

If any of her packmates so much as entered the building it’d be hard to meet their eyes, and actually inside the apartment it’s as if Maia can smell the very details of everything that’s happened. A blowjob in the kitchen, rutting in the living room-

“Maia darling, why are you so far away?”

-and fucking on the moonlit balcony.

“Just taking it all in,” she jokes, but she goes over all the same, dropping clothes on her way.

There’s a scent even more prevalent than sex, even more embarrassing. Together, the three of them smell like home.  


End file.
